The referenced literature "Der Polygraph", 13-88, page 1103, illustrates an inker of this type. It uses separate holders for the portion of the chambered doctor blade which carries the doctor blade itself and the ink trough with ink supply apparatus therefor. Likewise, the referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,133 illustrates such an arrangement in which the chambered doctor blade unit can be readily removed from the machine. The referenced literature "Der Polygraph", Issue 14, 1963, pp. 897-899, and German Patent 1,213,431, Bayer, assigned to the assignee of the present application, which describes in patent format essentially the structure of the literature reference "Der Polygraph", issue 14, shows an arrangement in which a doctor blade is pivotable about bolts which, in turn, are secured to a fixed carrier element. The doctor blade can be flipped upwardly, for example for cleaning. This retains the adjustment of the doctor blade, and, even if the chambered ink unit is exchanged, the doctor blade adjustment remains, since the entire control arrangement for the doctor blade is a unit, separate from the remaining elements of the inker. The inker chamber and the doctor blade, thus, do not form a unitary structure.
The literature reference "Der Polygraph", vol. 13, shows a similar inker system in which the doctor blade and an ink trough with ink supply elements are separate structures. Two separate holder arrangements are necessary, and each time that the ink is to be changed, for example to change color, it is necessary to disassemble, separately, the doctor blade unit and the ink trough. For replacement with an inker holding differently colored ink, a different chambered doctor blade unit and ink trough must, separately, be re-assembled.